Echec et Pat
by Ally Ashes
Summary: Georgi Kerensky n'aime pas parler de lui. Mais lorsqu'un atterrissage forcé à Budapest le conduit en prison, il est bien forcé de lever le voile sur une partie de son passé. Question de vie ou de mort.


Une vieille histoire sur l'univers Largo Winch (la série TV), écrite il y a un peu plus d'une éternité, avec des paramètres imposés (mais je suis incapable de me souvenir de tous). Je la livre sans relecture de peur de la censurer du début à la fin !

Rien ne m'appartient, yada yada yada. Le jour où ce disclaimer servira à quelque chose, de toutes façons…

(PS: si quelqu'un sait quel langue parle l'éditeur de , et comment lui expliquer, poliment mais fermement, de ne pas supprimer les doubles sauts de ligne amoureusement ajoutés... qu'il me prévienne!).

~ ~oOo~ ~

Georgi Kerensky entamait sa 5ème heure de lutte non-stop contre le programme du ministère de la défense suisse. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire en ce moment que de « mettre à jour » ses chers ordinateurs. Les quatre premières barrières avaient cédé, mais la dernière lui résistait encore, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire d'ailleurs.

A vrai dire, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir qu'un problème apparemment insoluble… Son cerveau fonctionnait avec encore plus d'acuité, et tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la faille, il oubliait le monde extérieur pour ne se concentrer que sur ce point précis.

Il but une gorgée de café, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, et recommença à pianoter de plus belle sur son clavier. Le créateur de ce logiciel avait été malin, il fallait au moins lui reconnaître ça, mais il savait qu'il en viendrait à bout. Avant la fin de la journée, il montrerait qui était le meilleur et il le maîtriserait comme s'il en avait été le programmateur.

Il fut tiré de sa concentration par des voix et des rires qui se rapprochaient du Bunker. Le bruit de la porte se déverrouillant sonnait la fin de sa tranquillité.

Il laissa échapper un léger soupir, et regarda par dessus ses lunettes les trois personnes qui étaient entrées. Sourires satisfaits. Mines conspiratrices. Ils restaient plantés en haut des marches, sans bouger. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour me saluer et me souhaiter une bonne journée que vous êtes venus en force ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Kerensky, il se trouve que je viens de recevoir des invitations pour une manifestation qui doit se tenir dans quelques jours à New Delhi, commença Largo, affichant toujours le même sourire.

- Et ?…

- Et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être nous accompagner, histoire de changer un peu d'air, continua Simon. Etre toujours coincé dans cette pièce, c'est pas sain. Tu sens le renfermé, camarade !

- Au risque de vous déplaire, la réponse est NON. Je ne vous suis pas dans les coups tordus, c'est dans mon contrat.

- Bon, bon ! Je n'insiste pas ! se défendit Simon, bras levés. Se tournant vers Largo, il ajouta : Il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Mais où trouver une personne qui accepte de nous accompagner à la demi-finale des championnats du Monde d'Echecs ? En plus, ce dîner avec Viswanathan Anand* et Kasparov risque d'être d'un ennuyeux…

Au mot « échecs », le russe avait relevé la tête, soudain très intéressé. La suite de la phrase l'avait fait bondir de sa chaise… Oublié le programme suisse, son esprit était focalisé sur cette nouvelle. Il était à présent debout devant ses compagnons, avec la tête d'un gamin qui a trouvé la clé du placard à chocolat. Largo lui confia le courrier qu'il avait reçu, sans préciser bien sûr qu'il avait un peu poussé les organisateurs à lui envoyer ces quatre invitations.

Simon était très fier de l'effet produit, d'autant qu'il avait répété au moins une vingtaine de fois le nom du champion indien avant de pouvoir le prononcer sans bafouiller. Il se rapprocha de Joy pour commenter la réaction de Georgi.

- Tiens tiens ! Joy, dis-moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il vient de sourire, là !

- Non, un spasme musculaire tout au plus.

- Si, je t'assure c'était bien un sourire. J'aurais juré qu'il était content.

- Tu crois ? Nan…

- D'accord, c'est imperceptible… Mais regarde mieux !

Kerensky ne les écoutait même plus… Il se contentait de lire encore et encore la lettre que Largo lui avait tendue. Il adorait les échecs, il vouait un véritable culte aux meilleurs joueurs, et il allait pouvoir les voir, leur parler. Ce boulot avait du bon, décidément.

Largo prit Simon et Joy chacun par un bras avant que les hostilités ne soient ouvertes, et les escorta vers la sortie, laissant Georgi muet, immobile, bouche bée. Heureux.

~ ~oOo~ ~

Deux jours plus tard, l'ensemble de l'équipe avait pris place dans le Jet. Ils étaient supposés décoller en direction de New Delhi dès 8h30, mais il était déjà 9h07 et rien ne bougeait sur le tarmac.

Kerensky était arrivé très en avance, et piaffait d'impatience en attendant Simon, qui avait eu comme d'habitude une panne d'oreiller. Il regardait toute les 5 secondes par le hublot, en maudissant la dépravation et l'habitude des américains à ne jamais arriver à l'heure, oubliant au passage que Simon n'était en aucun cas américain.

Joy et Largo échangeaient un regard amusé à chaque soupir du russe. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient abandonner son flegme légendaire. Au bout d'un moment, Kerensky s'aperçut de leur manège, et il prit un air outragé. Il tenta de se reprendre et de rester stoïque, mais la manière dont il triturait les boutons de sa veste ou tout autre objet qui passait à sa portée ne laissait aucun doute quant à son état d'esprit.

Lorsque Simon arriva au bras d'une brune sculpturale, il était au bord de l'explosion. Voyant cela, Largo fit un signe discret à son ami pour lui signifier que s'il ne se pressait pas un peu, il risquait au mieux un regard meurtrier de la part du Russe, et au pire voir s'installer une guerre froide entre eux pendant toute la durée du trajet.

Simon saisit la jeune femme par la taille d'un geste théâtral, la renversa en arrière et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis il la lâcha et prononça un _« Ne vous en faites pas, Lady Scarlett, je reviendrai sain et sauf, je vous le promets » _avec un accent du Sud absolument irréprochable. Laissant sa compagne d'un jour sur le tarmac, qui restait plantée là, abasourdie par son comportement, Simon monta les marches de la passerelle en deux enjambées.

- Simon Ovronnaz au rapport, chef ! Paré à larguer les amarres !

- Pas trop tôt ! grommela Kerensky

Largo réussit à dissimuler son hilarité, et donna le signal du départ à Jerry, pilote en chef de l'appareil.

- A nous les petites indiennes ! lâcha Simon

Kerensky ne fit aucun commentaire… Mais à voir son expression, il émettait de réels doutes quant à savoir si Simon avait réellement atteint l'âge de la puberté pour se comporter de cette manière…

Désireux de détendre l'atmosphère, Largo détourna l'attention du Russe, en lui demandant ses pronostics concernant le championnat.

~ ~oOo~ ~

Deux heures plus tard, la conversation n'avait pas dévié, et Largo regrettait franchement d'avoir posé la question… _« Un bienfait reste rarement impuni… Tu n'avais pas tort, mon vieux Benjamin Franklin »_ pensa-t-il…

La « conférence » de Georgi fut interrompue par un brusque changement de cap de l'avion, qui bougeait comme s'il était pris dans une grosse turbulence. Ils sentirent leur cœur se soulever, puis l'avion repris son vol normal. Tous restèrent quelques instants muets tandis qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle. La voix de Jerry se fit entendre.

- Excusez-nous, Monsieur Winch, nous avons eu une baisse de poussée du moteur droit. Rien de grave, mais pour plus de sécurité je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous poser quelques instants. L'aéroport de Budapest est sur notre route.

- Pas de problème, Jerry. Vous êtes aux commandes, alors profitez-en !

L'avion commença sa descente. Trop absorbés par leurs discussions, ni Joy, ni Simon, ni Largo ne remarquèrent la fixité du regard de Kerensky, ni ses phalanges qui viraient au blanc comme il serrait ses accoudoirs. Il resta muet jusqu'à l'atterrissage. Un mutisme malheureusement habituel chez lui.

S'il avait parlé à ce moment, peut-être aurait-il pu éviter pas mal d'ennuis.

~ ~oOo~ ~

La vérification des moteurs ne prit que quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles l'équipe resta à l'intérieur de l'avion. Les mécaniciens hongrois conseillèrent une réparation immédiate, obligatoire pour des raisons de sécurité, et qui ne prendrait que quelques heures. Largo et Jerry discutèrent avec eux, avec mille difficultés de langage, afin de réduire au maximum le temps des travaux. Après quelques minutes, Largo annonça le verdict à ses amis : entre cinq et sept heures d'immobilisation. Ils seraient à l'heure pour assister aux matchs.

Tous se mirent d'accord pour en profiter, et faire du tourisme dans Budapest. Tous, sauf Georgi, qui restait silencieux, nerveux. Les autres s'étaient levés et se dirigeaient vers la sortie, mais lui n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement. Cette fois, Joy remarqua le malaise de son compagnon, et attendit que Largo et Simon sortent avant de se rapprocher du russe.

- Un problème ?

- Quoi ? Non, rien…

- Tu es encore plus silencieux que d'habitude, tu n'as fait aucune réflexion à Simon depuis tout à l'heure, malgré toutes les occasions qui se sont présentées… Je sais pertinemment qu'il se passe quelque chose, et tu sais pertinemment que je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle tant que je ne saurai pas ce qui se passe. Alors vide ton sac !

Kerensky la regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment, comme s'il hésitait sur ce qui convenait de faire ou de dire. Joy eut peur tout à coup. Cet homme qui donnait toujours l'impression d'être un roc vacillait. Son instinct lui criait que quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose de grave. Et elle se fiait toujours à son instinct.

Ce malaise ne dura qu'un instant, puis Georgi retrouva son expression habituelle et rétorqua « Te prendrais-tu pour ma mère ? ». Joy comprit le message : il n'était pas prêt à en parler, il ne le serait peut-être jamais, et elle ne tirerait rien de lui. « Ou du moins pas directement » pensa-t-elle.

- « Tu viens ? ». Georgi refusa. Il prétendit qu'il connaissait Budapest depuis longtemps, et que faire du lèche-vitrine ne correspondait pas précisément à son idée d'une journée bien employée… Il préférait en profiter pour relire une dernière fois le palmarès du Championnat via les ordinateurs du jet.

Autant d'arguments qui ne faisaient pas illusion un seul instant, mais Joy sortit à son tour, respectant son désir d'être seul. Il serait toujours temps de découvrir ce qui se tramait.

Cependant les mécaniciens n'étaient pas de cet avis : ils exigèrent que tout le monde sorte pour pouvoir commencer les réparation. C'était le règlement, et il était hors de question d'y déroger. Georgi dut suivre le mouvement, à regret. En le voyant apparaître à la porte de l'avion, Simon ne put retenir ses remarques acerbes.

- Regardez-le. Il fait la tête quand on le sort du Bunker, il fait la tête quand il sort de l'avion… Georgi, la vraie vie c'est dehors ! Lâche tes ordinateurs deux secondes et viens respirer avec moi le grand air !

- Simon… Tais toi.

C'était Joy qui avait parlé. Interloqué, Simon n'ajouta pas un mot. Joy était toujours prompte à le remettre en place lorsqu'il la provoquait, mais en général elle n'intervenait pas dans les joutes verbales qui l'opposaient à Kerensky. Elle en était au contraire la spectatrice assidue, en général : elle adorait les voir en difficulté à tour de rôle. Curieux…

Sentant une certaine tension s'installer, Simon essaya de se sortir de là en utilisant la seule arme qu'il connaissait : l'humour. « Largo, toi dont le nom ouvre désormais toutes les portes, tu pourrais peut-être nous trouver une voiture assez rapidement ? Avec jacuzzi pour moi, ordinateur pour Georgi, et salle d'entraînement pour Joy ? ». Reconnaissants, Georgi et Joy sourirent.

Une heure plus tard, toute la troupe se promenait dans la vieille ville de Buda, assis dans un des tramways « vieille époque », admirant le paysage de la Volga… Simon, au passage, surprit tout le monde en expliquant l'histoire de cette ville, à l'origine composée de Buda, sur la rive droite de la Volga, et plus tard de Pest, sur la rive gauche…

Joy ne fit aucun commentaire, mais son visage exprimait la plus grande surprise, comme si elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de ce personnage fantasque et complexe qu'était Simon. Largo les regardait, amusé : lui savait que son ami était autre chose qu'un coureur de jupon ou qu'un clown déjanté. Seul Georgi semblait encore une fois ailleurs. Il contemplait la ville qui défilait sous ses yeux avec une expression infiniment mélancolique. Le pont des Chaînes, le vieux Parlement avec ses tourelles et ses balcons… Tant de souvenirs. Tant de souffrances qu'il avait essayé d'oublier. Et maintenant son passé ressurgissait avec plus de force que jamais. Il ferma les yeux sur des images qui avaient longtemps hanté ses nuits.

- Georgi, tu dors ? On descend !

- J'arrive…

Joy le regardait avec inquiétude maintenant. Un sourire aux lèvres pour la rassurer, Georgi passa devant elle pour sortir du tramway. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention : Joy était particulièrement perspicace, et encore plus tenace quand il s'agissait de découvrir ce que quelqu'un essayait de lui cacher. Il descendit et regarda l'agitation des passants et des touristes, autour de lui. Joy posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Tu viens ? J'ai faim ! »

L'équipe entra dans un des restaurants qui leur faisait de l'œil. Pendant le repas, Georgi réussit enfin à se détendre. Les chaussons à la viande étaient délicieux, l'ambiance chaude et agréable, et tous se sentaient en vacances. Après tout, il avait beaucoup changé ces dernières années. Physiquement et mentalement.

Aujourd'hui il se sentait bien.

- Georgi Kerensky ?

Georgi se retourna brusquement. Deux hommes en uniforme se tenaient derrière lui. Il pâlit, et comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû espérer que le passé le laisse tranquille.

- Vous êtes Georgi Kerensky ? répéta l'homme

- Oui.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Il se leva, résigné. Inutile de nier, inutile de lutter, il avait fuit déjà pendant trop longtemps. Cela valait peut-être mieux comme ça, d'ailleurs : il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Enfin.

Ses compagnons le regardaient sans comprendre. Il leur fit face, et leur sourit. _« Mes amis, je dois vous laisser. Désolé. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage. Dasvidania »._

- Nous vous arrêtons pour le meurtre de Stefen Rozmisch et de Joszef Kicsi

Largo fut le plus rapide à réagir. Il tenta de s'interposer, de comprendre ce qui se passait, d'interroger les deux hommes, mais un geste de Kerensky l'arrêta.

- Laisse. Je vous expliquerai.

La scène avait quelque chose d'irréel. Georgi sortait d'un restaurant poussé par deux policiers pas très amènes, alors que quelques instants auparavant ils riaient tous ensemble. Stupéfaits, tous restaient inertes, debout autour de la table. Ils ne remarquaient pas tous les regards des clients qui convergeaient vers eux.

Joy se tourna soudain vers le patron et le serveur, qui discutaient à voix basse. Pas besoin de se demander qui avait prévenu les flics. Les dents serrées, elle donna le signal du départ. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se tramait, mais ils allaient tout faire pour le découvrir.

~ ~oOo~ ~

La mort dans l'âme, ils regagnèrent le jet. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux, Largo renvoya les derniers techniciens jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Chacun assis à un bout de l'avion, Simon et Joy ruminaient leurs pensées, sans savoir très bien quoi faire pour sortir Georgi de là. Ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans cette situation.

Le premier réflexe de Largo fut de téléphoner à Sullivan : dans les moments critiques, il était un roc et il réussissait toujours à contacter la personne la plus apte à aider. Et encore une fois il prit en charge les recherches, afin de déterminer où Georgi avait été emmené, et pourquoi. Mais Joy ne supportait pas de devoir attendre un hypothétique coup de téléphone de John. Elle s'assit devant l'ordinateur portable de Kerensky, et commença à pianoter au hasard. Simon s'approcha : lui aussi avait besoin de faire quelque chose.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je cherche un nom, un article, n'importe quoi. Il est inutile de chercher à fouiller dans la vie de Kerensky : je suis prête à parier qu'il a effacé tout son passé. Et puis je n'ai pas les compétences nécessaires pour forcer les sécurités du KGB… Par contre, je suis capable d'aller fouiller dans les archives des journaux.

- Et pour y trouver quoi ?

- Les noms que les flics ont mentionné tout à l'heure. Kics ou quelque chose comme ça.

- « Kicsi »… ça veut dire « Le Petit ».

Joy, incrédule, pivota vers Simon. Soit il se fichait d'elle, soit il faisait encore preuve de la variété de son savoir. Avec son air de gentil nounours coureur de jupons, il cachait bien son jeu, mais à force d'avoir bourlingué à travers le monde et d'avoir fait mille petits métiers pour pouvoir survivre, il avait accumulé une foule de connaissances hétéroclites. Elle se tourna vers Largo pour qu'il confirme ce que disait Simon. Mais Largo se contenta de hausser les épaules et de hocher la tête en signe d'ignorance : même pour lui, connaître les multiples facettes de Simon était mission impossible.

Avec un soupir et un haussement de sourcil, Joy se retourna vers l'ordinateur : sa recherche avait aboutit et des articles de journaux étaient apparus sur l'écran… en hongrois. « Evidemment, j'aurais dû y penser… Le meurtre a eu lieu en Hongrie, seuls les journaux locaux en ont parlé… Merci au génie qui a créé le traducteur instantané ! » murmura Joy. La traduction était approximative, mais les informations les plus importantes étaient parfaitement compréhensibles. « Oh oh… ».

Simon, alarmé, se pencha vers Joy.

- Quoi « oh oh » ? Je déteste quand tu fais « oh oh »… la dernière fois, c'était parce qu'il y avait une bombe au Groupe W, alors retire tout de suite ce « oh oh »…

- D'accord, d'accord, je retire le « oh oh ». Bon, d'après ce que je vois Georgi a été mêlé dans une affaire d'attentat à la bombe, qui a causé la mort de deux policiers venus la désamorcer.

- Georgi un terroriste ? Non, ça m'étonnerait !

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores à propos de lui. Je l'ai effectivement connu à une époque où il travaillait pour des terroristes. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, il s'y connaît en explosifs. En revanche il y a une chose où ça ne colle pas : apparemment la bombe avait été posée dans une école, et je ne le vois pas du tout risquer la vie d'enfants. Il a une conscience, tout de même, quoi qu'il en dise !

Joy lisait et relisait l'article… Oui, le Georgi qu'elle connaissait avait une conscience… Mais il y a 5 ans, qui était-il ? Elle-même avait tellement changé ces dernières années. La mort était devenue une fidèle compagne, qui la suivait partout où elle allait. La mort d'inconnus, la mort de proches. Et c'était souvent elle qui décidait de leur vie ou de leur mort.

Il y a cinq ans… Joy ferma les yeux sur ses souvenirs. La formation avec Donovan et son père… Et maintenant, Donovan était mort, son père était presque un inconnu… Elle était une autre femme aujourd'hui… Tout comme Georgi était un autre homme. Tout le monde changeait, tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs… Elle savait que Georgi avait été bouleversé par la mort de cette petite fille dans l'explosion de la voiture qu'il avait piégée, au point qu'il en avait quitté le KGB… Qu'il ne voulait même plus aller sur le terrain. Et pourtant, quand on le voyait à l'œuvre, on ne pouvait que constater qu'il était un expert en matière de maniement des armes.

Un espion hors-normes.

Non, décidément il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Elle rouvrit les yeux, à présent décidée à remuer ciel et terre pour trouver le fin mot de l'histoire.

- On va le sortir de là. Mais pour ça il va falloir qu'on sache où il est, et qu'on le prévienne de se tenir prêt. Pour ça un seul moyen : il faut que je le voie.

- Pas évident : d'après ce que disait Sullivan il est accusé de la mort de deux policiers, et en tant que tel il est sous haute garde.

- Pourtant il le faut ! On ne va pas rester les bras ballants à attendre qu'il soit condamné !

- Pas de problèmes, ma chère Joy! Le grand Simon va faire des miracles, encore une fois !

Simon prit le combiné avec un geste théâtral.

- Mademoiselle Arden, trouvez-moi le numéro de téléphone du poste de police le plus proche, je vous prie !

- Et je trouve ça comment ?

- L'annuaire, tu en as entendu parler ? Largo, je te prends à témoin : la CIA a des lacunes dans l'éducation de ses agents !

Joy lui jeta un regard meurtrier, mais n'osa rien dire pour le moment : ils avaient encore besoin de lui, et il serait toujours temps pour lancer une joute verbale en règle un peu plus tard. Elle trouva le numéro dans un temps record, et le transmis à Simon. « A toi de jouer, maintenant, montre-nous ton savoir ! »… Bien calée dans le fauteuil, elle le regardait d'un air goguenard.

Simon lui sourit de toutes ses dents, et composa le numéro.

- Hall ? Ki van ott ? _(Allo ? Qui parle ?_)

- …

- A nevem Simon Ovronnaz, Winch Law's firm.

Derrière lui, deux paires d'yeux s'ouvraient au grand format.

- C'est pas vrai ! Il parle vraiment Hongrois ! laissa échapper Joy malgré elle.

- On dirait… On aurait dû parier, j'aurais gagné pas mal d'argent !

- Tu es déjà milliardaire, alors laisse-moi ma faible paye de garde du corps, tu veux !

- Faible paye ! Tu ne trouves pas que…

- Mindjá rt! Egy pillanat! _(Un moment s'il vous plaît!)_ Les enfants, allez vous chamaillez plus loin, j'ai un chef de la police à embobiner, moi !

- Bocsá natot kérek! _(excusez-moi, pardon)_

Pris en faute, Joy et Largo se turent et admirèrent Simon dans son grand numéro de beau parleur. Au bout de cinq minutes, il raccrocha, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il salua ses deux amis comme s'il avait donné la meilleure représentation de sa carrière. Largo et Joy éclatèrent de rire : la tension accumulée ces dernières heures disparaissaient soudain face à la joie de vivre de Simon. Joy posa la question qui la taraudait.

- Tu nous expliques comment tu as fait ?

- J'ai connu une hongroise, il y a quelques années… J'ai fini par apprendre quelques mots.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. L'apprentissage via petite amie… Pourquoi ai-je posé cette question stupide ?

- Alors, des nouvelles ? coupa Largo.

- OK, alors il est toujours en détention provisoire chez les flics, et ils attendent un avocat de chez nous, qui pourra lui parler en tête à tête.

- Un avocat de… Largo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Simon s'était tourné vers Joy et la regardait de bas en haut.

- Joy, tu aurais fait une superbe avocate, non ? J'ai comme une idée pour aider notre pote…

Joy le regarda comme s'il avait été pris d'un coup de folie… Largo et Simon semblaient ravis de l'effet produit. Avec un soupir, Joy nota mentalement les éléments nécessaires pour convaincre des flics retors de ne pas être trop regardants : un attaché-case, et surtout un tailleur strict muni d'une jupe assez courte pour détourner l'attention…

~ ~oOo~ ~

C'est dans cette tenue qu'elle se rendit au poste… A son entrée, plusieurs têtes se retournèrent sur son passage. Elle finit par dénicher un flic qui parlait parfaitement anglais, et se présenta à lui comme étant mandatée par l'Ambassade américaine et par le Groupe W. Comme il se montrait un peu réticent, elle entra en mode « séduction », tel qu'elle l'avait appris des années auparavant. Elle détestait ça, mais elle devait bien reconnaître que c'était le moyen le plus efficace pour arriver à ses fins. Après le revolver sur la tempe, bien sûr.

Un sourire, une jolie tête penchée sur lui, des yeux à faire fondre un iceberg, le flic était aux pieds de la jeune femme. Il en oublia même de regarder les papiers de Joy de plus près. Il la conduisit à travers un dédale de cellules. Joy pouvait voir, par les guichets grillagés des portes, des cellules toutes plus bondées les unes que les autres. Des détenus y étaient manifestement enfermés « provisoirement » depuis des semaines, voire des mois. Joy avala difficilement sa salive en passant devant eux.

Un autre couloir, vide celui-là… Son guide s'arrêta devant une porte dont la vitre permettait de voir l'intérieur. Georgi était assis dans le parloir, passablement amoché. Une bouffée de colère monta en Joy, mais elle serra les dents et remercia le flic.

- Vous savez, c'est un monstre… Il vaut mieux que je reste avec vous, au cas où…

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et elle sentit son haleine. Sa grosse main sur son bras. Avec un dernier effort de volonté, elle lui sourit et déclina poliment son offre.

- Je vous remercie… Je serai rassurée de vous savoir derrière la porte, mais je dois rester seule avec mon client. Vous comprenez, j'espère.

- Bien sûr… Vous n'aurez qu'un mot à dire et j'accourrai.

Avec un petit geste de la tête, elle passa devant lui et entra dans la salle. Elle attendit que le garde qui surveillait Georgi sorte, puis elle avança vivement vers le russe. Elle ne pouvait se montrer trop familière avec lui, elle savait qu'ils étaient surveillés. Mais elle ne put retenir un geste quand se tourna dans sa direction. Il avait un magnifique cocard, et la lèvre fendue. Il n'avait pas dû passer de très bons moments ces dernières heures…

Joy s'assit face à Georgi, en prenant soin de s'installer entre la porte et lui. Les gardes ne pourraient voir que le dos de la jeune femme s'ils jetaient un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Georgi restait silencieux. Il évitait même son regard. Elle se décida à faire le premier pas….

- J'ai réussi à venir en prétendant être ton avocate. Nous avons peu de temps. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe…

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Georgi avait parlé d'une voix sourde, basse. Il était buté, mais Joy l'était tout autant. Elle sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle : Georgi avait baissé les bras, mais il était hors de question qu'il raye l'Intel Unit de sa vie. Elle se dressa d'un bond et se pencha vers lui. Maîtrisant sa voix pour ne pas éveiller l'attention des gardes, elle provoqua Georgi en le saisissant par le menton pour le forcer à la regarder. Le russe n'eut aucune mouvement, même pas un tressaillement de douleur, il était comme ailleurs, résigné. Il fallait absolument le faire réagir.

- Bien sûr ! Et je vois que tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul ! Quand te décideras-tu à mettre de côté cette fierté stupide et à enfin comprendre qu'on est une équipe, bon sang ? Si tu veux nous laisser tomber, dis le ! Je peux te faire sortir d'ici, mais c'est maintenant ou jamais. Alors décide toi vite.

Devant l'éloquence de Joy, Georgi eut enfin un semblant de réaction. Il repoussa sa main violemment et siffla entre ses dents « tu ne comprends rien à rien ».

Joy se calma et se rassit. « Non, effectivement je ne comprends rien, alors explique toi, par pitié ! J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était question d'un attentat, d'une bombe placée dans une école… ».

Georgi prit une longue inspiration, et hésita une dernière fois. Enfin il se jeta à l'eau : après tout, il pouvait lui faire confiance, et elle le comprendrait mieux que quiconque. Elle au moins saurait ce qu'il avait enduré. Ce avec quoi il vivait chaque jour depuis tant d'années.

- Tout à commencé il y a des années, alors que je travaillais en free-lance, après avoir démissionné du KGB. J'avais des entrées avec la mafia russe, j'avais connu pas mal de personne lors de missions, alors que j'étais sous couverture. Après… l'accident, après ma rupture avec Anya, après ma démission, j'étais vraiment mal. J'ai travaillé pour eux.

- C'est toi qui a posé la bombe ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Il y avait cette femme… Maïka… Elle aussi avait tout perdu, son mari, sa vie normale. Nous nous sommes rapprochés.

Georgi ferma les yeux. Il revoyait son visage, son regard toujours un peu triste, ses gestes nerveux, comme ceux d'un animal apeuré. Il se rappelait sa peau, l'odeur de sa sueur lorsqu'ils firent l'amour pour la première fois. Et puis son rire… Ce rire qu'il avait tant aimé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et qu'il se rende compte qu'elle était folle…

- Son nom de code était Némésis… Elle croyait vraiment être le bras vengeur de la justice, elle était… Bon sang, elle était si belle…

- Quel est le rapport ? Georgi, nous avons peu de temps !

- J'avais reçu pour mission de construire une bombe assez puissante, supposée servir à liquider les grands pontes du camp adverse… Je l'avais finie… Maïka l'a volée et l'a posée dans cette école…

Il s'arrêta. Il se revoyait dans cette chambre d'hôtel, ce matin là. Maïka assise sur le bord du lit, qui riait nerveusement. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et elle s'était mise à pleurer et à rire tour à tour. C'est là qu'elle lui avait tout expliqué. La capture de son mari par des espions hongrois… Les tortures qu'il avait dû endurer. Et puis l'annonce de sa mort, qui avait fait sombrer la jeune femme dans la dépression. Elle avait absorbé tous les médicaments qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'espoir de le rejoindre. Elle avait survécu… Mais pas l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Georgi entendait encore sa voix, suraiguë, hystérique, alors qu'elle lui dévoilait son plan… « Le sang ! Le sang sur mes mains ! La vie de mon enfant qui s'enfuit ! Ils vont me le payer. Ils vont comprendre ce que c'est de mourir à l'intérieur ! ». Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce qu'avait voulu dire la jeune femme. Il était surtout occupé à la calmer. Et puis il avait tourné la tête et vu qu'il manquait quelque chose sur la table… Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé où était la bombe, elle avait sourit. Il ne reconnaissait plus la femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Devant lui il n'y avait plus qu'une détraquée.

- J'ai téléphoné à l'école pour les prévenir d'évacuer les lieux. J'ai couru à toute vitesse pour arriver à temps, pour désamorcer cette bombe. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé, il était trop tard. Elle avait explosé, et les policiers appelés par l'école étaient morts. C'est lorsque je suis retourné à l'hôtel que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait une erreur. Le coup de téléphone non sécurisé… Les flics avaient déjà arrêté Maïka. Pour s'en sortir, elle leur a dit que c'était moi qui avait monté toute l'affaire. Que j'avais voulu faire le maximum de victimes. J'ai fait les gros titres pendant des jours. Ma photo était partout, elle leur avait donné une foule de renseignements. J'ai réussi à sortir du pays avec l'aide de la mafia… Mais ils n'ont jamais cessé de chercher le type qui avait posé une bombe dans cette école. C'est le genre de crime qui ne se pardonne pas… La preuve : même aujourd'hui, 6 ans après, rien n'est oublié.

- Mais alors c'est simple, pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit que c'est Maïka qui a déposé la bombe à cet endroit ?

- Parce qu'elle s'est suicidée, et que plus personne ne peut me blanchir. En plus, j'avais bien fabriqué la bombe. Je suis aussi responsable qu'elle : c'est moi qui ai construit cet engin de mort.

- Je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas me faire le coup des remords et d'un retour de conscience ? Pas toi ? Tu sais très bien qu'on mène une guerre, et qu'il y a des pertes humaines, un jour ou l'autre. Je ne vais pas te dire que ce que tu as fait est bien ou mal, on s'en moque. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que tu n'es pas responsable de cet attentat, ni même de la mort de ces deux types.

- Je le suis pourtant. Je m'en sens responsable. Je n'ai jamais payé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu faire au cours de mon existence. Aujourd'hui, c'est le cas.

- Je sais exactement à quoi tu penses. Ou plutôt à qui tu penses. A cette petite fille. Seulement voilà, il est hors de question que tu nous laisses tomber. Tu ne vas pas te laisser juger pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas commis, tout de même ?

- Joy, je…

- Pas de discussion, j'ai promis à Largo que j'allais te ramener, et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Seulement voilà, je ne peux pas te faire sortir contre ton gré. Alors sois tu veux rester croupir ici, soit tu viens avec moi. Tu choisis quoi ?

Georgi resta muet quelques instants. Joy le fixait, apparemment sûre d'elle. Pourtant son cœur battait et elle avait les mains moites : jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de manquer de persuasion.

Finalement, Georgi prit sa décision.

- OK, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer plus longtemps au punching-ball. Tu as un plan ?

- En fait, c'est le plan de Simon… répondit Joy avec un sourire en coin.

- Que… ? Alors là nous sommes perdus…

- Mais non, ne soit pas si défaitiste. J'ai quand même des arguments frappants pour convaincre nos amis policiers…

Joy sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste, puis un pistolet d'assez petite taille de dessous son chemisier. Georgi regarda la jeune femme avec admiration: décidément, elle ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

- L'avantage des jupes courtes : ils ne regardent pas le reste… Et puis ils font de très jolies petites choses en céramique, aujourd'hui…

Elle composa un numéro, en prenant soin de cacher le téléphone aux yeux des gardes, derrière la porte.

- Simon ? C'est OK… Rendez-vous dans 15 minutes devant la prison, je te préviens si j'ai besoin d'une diversion. Fais vite.

- Et maintenant, comment fait-on ? souffla Kerensky après qu'elle eut raccroché.

- Que dirais-tu d'une petite prise d'otage ?

Joy frappa à la porte pour sortir du parloir. Le gardien ouvrit immédiatement la porte : il était impatient de revoir cette ravissante avocate. Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement : le dénommé Kerensky maintenait la jeune femme contre lui et la menaçait d'une arme.

- Ecartez vous ou je lui tire une balle dans la tête. Et vous y passerez aussi. Vous savez que je n'ai rien à perdre…

- Je vous en prie, obéissez-lui ! implora Joy.

Le gardien hésita quelques instants, puis céda devant l'air décidé du russe. Au moment où il passait devant eux, Georgi l'assomma d'un coup de crosse. Puis ils le tirèrent à l'intérieur du parloir et fermèrent la porte.

- Le seul moyen de sortir d'ici, c'est la grande porte. Des barreaux aux fenêtres, des gardes, ça risque d'être difficile… Mais pas impossible.

Joy sentait l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines, accélérant ses facultés intellectuelles, faisant battre son cœur plus vite.

- Plus question de reculer, maintenant.

Georgi acquiesça et ils avancèrent prudemment dans les couloirs du commissariat.

~ ~oOo~ ~

_« Simon ? C'est OK… Rendez-vous dans 15 minutes devant la prison, je te préviens si j'ai besoin d'une diversion. Fais vite. »_

Simon raccrocha. Il avait le feu vert de Joy, il était temps de partir. Restait à convaincre Largo de ne pas l'accompagner, et Simon se doutait que ce ne serait pas chose facile.

- Je fonce !

- Je viens avec toi !

- On avait dit que tu restais ici ! Hors de question qu'on te reconnaisse. Imagine les gros titres : « Le président de la Winch Company fait évader de prison un ex-agent du KGB ».

- Simon, arrête. Tu sais très bien que de toutes manières je ne resterai pas là à vous attendre. Et puis je peux éviter qu'on me reconnaisse !

- Oh que je n'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête… Joy va me tuer… Comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour faire évader Kerensky incognito ?

Largo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de sourire et de prendre son porte-feuille. « Qui a dit que l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur ? »

~ ~oOo~ ~

Walli et Gunther étaient clochards de profession. La journée ils faisaient la manche, toujours au même endroit, puis ils faisaient leurs emplettes, toujours au même endroit, avant de retourner discuter pendant des heures durant, toujours au même endroit… Une vie réglée comme du papier à musique.

Rien n'avait changé depuis des années. Sauf une fois où Walli s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital après avoir glissé sur une plaque de verglas, pendant l'hiver dernier. Les changements, ça leur faisait peur. « Mieux vaut ne s'attendre à aucun changement dans votre vie que de s'attendre au pire », telle était leur devise. Pourtant, ce soir là, il y eut du changement dans leur existence. En mieux.

Ils discutaient tous les deux et refaisaient le monde, quand deux drôles de types débarquèrent. Un blond et un brun, des étrangers. C'est le brun, qui traduisait la conversation à son ami, qui leur fit cette proposition bizarre.

- Hey, Monsieur ! On aimerait vous acheter vos habits.

- Quoi ? On se moque pas du vieux Walli, jeune blanc-bec. Tirez-vous.

- Non, c'est pas une blague : regardez. On vous les paye. 20$, ça va ?

- Et avec quoi on va s'habiller, nous ?

- Dis-lui qu'on leur passe nos fringues.

- Non mais t'es pas bien ? C'est mon pantalon préféré !

- Simon ! Promis, je t'achèterai la collection automne-hiver complète, mais débrouille-toi pour faire l'échange !

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux clochards, un grand blond et un petit brun, sortaient de la ruelle et s'installaient au bout de la rue, à quelques mètres de la prison.

~ ~oOo~ ~

Toutes les trente secondes, Simon vérifiait que son téléphone portable était en bon état de marche. Et toutes les deux secondes, il grommelait et protestait contre le plan de Largo.

- Ces fringues sentent vraiment pas bon.

- La prochaine fois qu'on a besoin de loques, je les commanderai chez Calvin Klein. En attendant, tu te contenteras de ça.

- Et en plus tu as payé 500$ pour ça ! Ils t'ont proprement embobiné en montant les enchères !

- Simon, par pitié la ferme. Si tu te souviens bien, il n'y a pas si longtemps on s'habillait à peu près comme ça ! Parfois même on avait beaucoup moins que ça…

- Ouais… Surtout quand Monsieur devait se sauver en courant en laissant ses vêtements derrière lui, quand le mari arrivait à l'improviste ! Seulement voilà, je m'y suis fait, moi, à être le meilleur pote d'un milliardaire. Ça se travaille, la richesse ! J'ai oublié comment on fait pour être pauvre, moi…

- S'il y a une divinité quelconque qui m'entend de là-haut, faites le taire, je vous en supplie ! murmura Largo en levant les yeux au ciel.

~ ~oOo~ ~

Silencieusement, Joy et Georgi parcourraient le quartier des détentions provisoires. Un ou deux détenus les virent passer avec surprise, mais heureusement aucun bruit ne parvint jusqu'aux oreilles des policiers. Le poste était composé d'une seule grande salle. Georgi compta rapidement : 7 flics armés.

- Aucune chance de passer par là. On fait quoi maintenant, on rebrousse chemin ou on leur demande gentiment de nous laisser passer ?

- Ne soit pas si cynique, Georgi… Il faut juste diminuer un peu le nombre des adversaires !

Encore une fois, Joy sortit son téléphone… « Simon ? J'ai besoin de tes compétences ! ».

~ ~oOo~ ~

« Et de trois! ». Joy claqua la porte du parloir, sous les hurlements des détenus. A eux deux, Joy et Georgi avaient réussi se retrouver seuls dans le commissariat. Avec l'aide, il est vrai, de Simon, qui avait passé un coup de fil anonyme dénonçant une émeute et provoqué ainsi la sortie en patrouille de quatre policiers.

- C'est fou ce qu'un pistolet et un peu d'autorité peuvent faire, non ? »

La réputation de « tueur de flics » de Georgi leur avait servi : ils n'avaient aucun doute sur sa détermination, et ils avaient préféré obéir aux ordres du russe plutôt que de se rebeller. Sans compter qu'il avait une otage qui jouait parfaitement son rôle. Tout s'était déroulé parfaitement, sans qu'un seul coup de feu ne soit tiré. Du grand art. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul obstacle : les deux plantons qui faisaient les cent pas dans la cour. Il était impossible de parcourir la quinzaine de mètres qui les séparaient du portail à découvert, et il était hors de question de les abattre.

Joy et Kerensky étaient coincés. Pas moyen de sortir de leur cachette sans se faire remarquer et tirer dessus, et les autres flics qui étaient sortis en patrouille allaient bientôt revenir.

- Joy, on n'a pas le choix. Je vais me rendre, et toi tu en profites pour sortir de là.

- Kerensky, tu…

- Il me paraît possible de les retenir quelques secondes

- Kerensky, …

- Tu en profites pour braquer le gardien, tu ouvres le portail, et de là…

- GEORGI !

Il s'arrêta net. Elle n'utilisait jamais son prénom, et encore moins en lui criant dessus. Interloqué, il la regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Joy en profita pour prendre l'avantage : « Pas de discussion, on sort ensemble ou pas du tout. Et comme je n'ai aucune envie de rester seule avec ce jeune flic qui me faisait des avances, tu arrêtes de vouloir jouer au martyre, OK ? »

Georgi lui lança un regard noir. Joy se contenta de prendre une nouvelle fois son portable.

~ ~oOo~ ~

Largo avait à peine fini sa petite prière visant à faire taire son ami que le téléphone de Simon sonna. « Sauvé par le gong ! Merci là haut, qui que vous soyez ! ». Simon lui jeta un regard noir puis décrocha…

- Simon ? Tu es en place ?

- Euh… Oui, et en plus je ne suis pas seul… Largo est de la fête.

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! Bon, on en parlera plus tard ! Il va me falloir une petite diversion, les gars !

- OK ! Acte II scène 2, les poivrots entrent dans l'arène.

~ ~oOo~ ~

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ?

- J'en ai aucune idée. Va voir toi…

Les deux policiers regardèrent vers le bout de la rue. Deux types totalement ivres se disputaient bruyamment dans une langue étrangère. De l'anglais, apparemment.

- Non, j'suis pas d'accord avec toi ! J'suis sûr que Batman bat Spiderman à la bagarre

- Nan, c'est pas vrai !

Les deux hommes commencèrent à se battre, faisant un bruit de tous les diables quand ils rentraient dans les poubelles, vociférant à qui voulait l'entendre que l'autre était un crétin fini. Les gardes en faction finirent par intervenir et les séparer. Au bout d'un moment, les clochards se calmèrent et repartirent par où ils étaient arrivés, bras dessus bras dessous, se promettant un amour éternel.

Quand ils tournèrent le coin de la rue, ils se séparèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Simon, je peux savoir d'où t'est venue cette idée sur Batman et Superman ?

- Pas Superman, Spiderman… C'était une cause de conflit majeur entre ma sœur et moi… Dès qu'on abordait le sujet, on était sûrs de finir aux poings.

- C'est pas vrai… Je suis secondé par un fan de super-héros… Simon, on est pas dans une BD, là. Alors fait un effort, essayes d'être sérieux pendant les 10 minutes à venir.

- Ouais. OK. On va essayer…

Ils disparurent dans la nuit. Tout comme les deux ombres qui s'étaient faufilées derrière les gardes, lors de la dispute.

~ ~oOo~ ~

Riants aux éclats, Largo et Simon parcoururent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de l'aéroport. Ils avaient réussi leur coup : Georgi était tiré d'affaire, ils avaient tous rendez-vous au Jet, et bientôt tout cela ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Le plus difficile avait été de trouver un taxi acceptant de prendre deux clochards. Le porte-feuilles de Largo était entré en scène une nouvelle fois, et le conducteur avait été un peu moins regardant.

C'est en arrivant au Jet qu'ils se rendirent compte que tout n'était pas si simple. Deux hommes en armes étaient en bas de la passerelle. Jerry les accueillit avec une mine sombre : « Impossible de décoller : les autorités refusent de donner l'autorisation. Ils ont eu vent de l'évasion de Monsieur Kerensky et redoutent qu'il se servent du Jet pour sortir du pays ». Largo s'étaient renfoncé dans son siège, l'humeur passant du beau fixe au très orageux.

- Et ils n'ont pas tort… Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Joy et Kerensky ne vont pas tarder à arriver et ils vont tomber sur ces types.

- Ils ne sont pas stupide ! objecta Simon. Ils verront bien que quelque chose cloche. Par contre, il faut trouver une solution pour emmener notre communiste préféré dans le beau pays du capitalisme.

- Bref, il faut que toutes les recherches sur Kerensky soient arrêtées.

- J'ai bien une idée…

- Aïe ! Pourquoi diable mon instinct me hurle-t-il de ne pas t'écouter davantage ? fit Largo, mi-ironique, mi-inquiet.

~ ~oOo~ ~

Joy surveillait les alentours du jet. Il était à la sortie du hangar, passerelle ouverte… Et deux flics faisaient le pied de grue en bas des marches.

- C'est trop rageant. On était si près du but !

- Tu pensais vraiment qu'ils laisseraient partir l'ennemi public n°1 comme ça ? Reste à savoir comment ils ont fait le rapport entre moi et Largo Winch…

- Malheureusement c'est simple… Quand tu as été arrêté Largo a contacté John Sullivan pour qu'il use de ses connaissances. Bref, ils savent que tu es arrivé avec nous.

- Le groupe W est donc à présent impliqué dans cette histoire. C'est pas vrai… Largo va me tuer…

- Pourtant il faut bien tenter quelque chose !

~ ~oOo~ ~

Les deux policiers regardaient autour d'eux… Ils avaient été avertis par les plus hautes autorités : l'homme était armé, dangereux, et prêt à tout. Ils avaient le droit de tirer à vue, chose assez rare. C'est tout ce que méritait un « tueur de flics ». Et en deux heures d'attente, ils avaient eu le temps d'avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau au moindre bruit.

Et puis soudain ils avaient aperçu une ombre non loin d'eux. Quelqu'un qui cherchait à se cacher, mais que l'éclat blond de ses cheveux avait trahi.

Une première sommation, à laquelle on ne répond pas. Puis une seconde. Les policiers qui encerclent la silhouette. Un homme qui se dresse, l'arme au poing, impressionnant avec son regard bleu glacial et son visage taillé à la serpe. Un homme qui n'eut pas le temps de riposter : les policiers furent pour une fois les plus rapides et les meilleurs tireurs.

Georgi eut peur, soudain. Une peur instinctive, animale. Puis il sentit l'impact, avant même d'entendre la déflagration. Une douleur aiguë, qui se diffusait dans toute sa poitrine. Il fut rejeté en arrière et tomba lourdement sur le sol. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut le cri de Joy, derrière lui.

- « NON ! »

Elle s'était élancée en voyant les policiers qui s'apprêtaient à tirer encore. Elle se laissa tomber auprès de lui, faisant barrage de son corps, et posa trois doigts sur son cou, par habitude.

Pas de pouls. Ça ce n'était pas prévu.

- « Non, non, non... respire ... »

Elle cherchait fiévreusement, espérant entendre le souffle qui la rassurerait. Elle l'appela à plusieurs reprises. Puis elle vit le sang qui s'était échappé de la blessure. Paniquée, elle chercha à endiguer l'hémorragie, par réflexe, puis réalisa que c'était inutile… Qu'il était mort. Qu'il ne saignerait plus jamais. Elle fut prise d'un vertige. Qu'est ce qui avait mal tourné ?

Elle leva sa main couverte de sang vers les policiers et hurla « Vous l'avez tué ! ».

L'un d'eux chercha à s'approcher de la jeune femme et du cadavre, mais elle le repoussa avec violence, les larmes aux yeux. « Ne m'approchez pas. Ne l'approchez pas. Vous l'avez tué, sans lui laisser aucune chance ! ».

Rassemblant ses quelques mots d'anglais, l'un des flics essaya de parler avec Joy, de lui expliquer que Georgi avait une arme, mais toute discussion était vaine. Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Il prit donc son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance, et prévenir ses collègues que Georgi Kerensky était mort.

Alertés par la fusillade, Largo et Simon sortirent de l'appareil en courant. Largo s'arrêta à quelques pas du corps de son ami et de Joy, qui était toujours agenouillée près de lui, tenant sa main, lui parlant doucement.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Il savait d'instinct que Joy ne supporterait pas d'autre contact. Elle pleurerait plus tard, quand elle serait seule…

Joy se tourna vers lui, et murmura « ça n'a pas marché. Le plan n'a pas marché… ». Puis elle regarda à nouveau Georgi en répétant « ça n'a pas marché »…

Ils attendirent l'ambulance tous les trois, toujours sous le regard des policiers qui ne savaient pas trop sur quel pied danser. Bien sûr ils avaient abattu ce type, cet « ennemi public numéro un » qui avait été responsable de la mort de deux collègues, qui avaient failli tuer des dizaines d'enfants… Mais voir la douleur muette d'une jeune femme les empêchaient de se réjouir.

L'arrivée des secours leur permit de se détacher de cette vision. Le corps de Georgi fut chargé sur une civière, puis emmené vers l'ambulance. Simon les suivirent, toujours sous le choc. Largo prit doucement la main de Joy, et ensemble ils accompagnèrent le corps de leur ami… Les flics essayèrent de les retenir, ils avaient pas mal de question à poser à Joy… Après tout son rôle était assez trouble : avocate, amie… Qu'était-elle au juste ?

Après un bref conciliabule avec les ambulanciers, Simon et Largo pénétrèrent dans l'ambulance. Seule Joy resta sur place, répondant par monosyllabes au policier qui baragouinait un mauvais anglais.

Entre le regard noir de la jeune femme, et l'influence du nom du milliardaire Largo Winch, ils n'osèrent pas aller trop loin… Risquer un incident diplomatique était la dernière chose à faire pour de simples policiers… De toutes manières, le fuyard avait été abattu… Peu importait le reste. La déposition fut donc brève, au soulagement de Joy.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin prendre congé, elle prit place dans le jet, et se pelotonna sur son fauteuil préféré, les jambes ramenées sous elle. Elle ne put retenir un frisson en repensant à ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Largo et Simon la trouvèrent toujours plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'ils revinrent quelques heures plus tard… Peu de mots furent échangés… « C'est fait. Grâce aux appuis de Largo et de Sullivan, on a obtenu que le corps soit mis en bière et nous soit rendu. Il va être rapatrié dans la soute du jet. »

Largo demanda à Jerry de les ramener à New-York, les autorités n'avaient plus aucune raison de les retenir plus longtemps, et ils voulaient à tout prix quitter ce pays dans lequel ils n'auraient jamais dû aller.

~ ~oOo~ ~

Lorsque le cercueil fut descendu de l'appareil, les trois amis l'entourèrent. Simon avança la main et toucha le cercueil, comme pour se convaincre qu'il était bien réel, que les évènements de ces dernières heures avaient bien eu lieu.

Il caressa la surface de fer… Puis frappa 3 coups et fit glisser les barres qui maintenaient le cercueil fermé…

Le couvercle s'ouvrit. Kerenski se redressa doucement et enleva de son visage le masque à oxygène qui lui avait permis de tenir toute la durée du voyage. Assis dans le cercueil, avec ses cheveux longs et son teint pâle, il faisait irrésistiblement penser à un vampire.

- Bienvenu dans le monde du capitalisme, du Coca-Cola et des jolies filles, mon pote !

- Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire ça un jour, mais je suis heureux d'être là…

- Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire ça un jour, mais je suis heureuse que tu sois là ! répondit Joy.

Largo tendit sa main au russe pour l'aider à sortir du cercueil. Georgi la saisit et la garda dans la sienne une fois qu'il s'en fut extrait. « Merci. A toi et à Simon pour son idée que je suis bien forcé de qualifier de rusée ».

- Remercie aussi Joy pour ses talents d'actrice ! Elle m'a impressionné sur ce coup-là

Joy les regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, puis tenta un « c'était plutôt facile » qui se voulait modeste mais qui ne convainquit personne.

Georgi s'approcha et ses yeux bleus plongèrent au plus profond des yeux marrons de la jeune femme : « Allons avoue ! Avoue que tu as cru un moment que j'étais vraiment mort ».

Joy soutint son regard quelques secondes, puis céda :

- Oui, d'accord, c'est vrai ! J'avais vraiment perdu ton pouls. Et puis juste avant de me relever, je l'ai de nouveau senti. J'ai dû me tromper, dans l'excitation du moment.

- Non… Tu ne t'es pas trompée. On ne vous enseigne pas la relaxation, à la CIA ? LA concentration permet de calmer et de ralentir les battements du cœur. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Joy, vexée, le frappa du poing sur l'épaule en murmurant entre ses dents « Plus jamais je ne m'inquiéterai pour toi ! » puis se dirigea vers la voiture, suivie de près par les autres.

Simon était ravi que son plan ait fonctionné et frimait encore plus que d'habitude sur le chemin du retour vers le Groupe W. Il embrassa son téléphone portable :

- Ouh que je t'aime, toi ! Pas mal, hein, le coup du gilet pare-balles improvisé avec quelques tôles, et du sang à l'huile de moteur mélangé de ketchup ? Des éléments qu'on peut trouver dans un aéroport, et qui sont assez pratiques pour tromper des flics idiots…

- Oui, mais sans la persuasion de Largo, et surtout sans le chèque qu'il a fait aux ambulanciers, on était mal ! rétorqua Georgi.

- Bah, tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que sur ce coup là, j'ai franchement assuré ! Le fou a sauvé le Roi, ce coup-ci, je crois ? Echec et mat pour l'Intel Unit contre le gouvernement hongrois !

Georgi regarda gravement Simon. Un voile passa sur son visage.

- Non, Simon. Personne n'a gagné cette fois. Personne.

Un silence suivi sa réponse…

Arrivé dans le Bunker, Kerensky s'assit devant son ordinateur. Il indiqua une série de coordonnées à son programme d'échecs. Les pièces se déplacèrent tour à tour sur l'écran. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles s'immobilisèrent, et un mot s'afficha.

_**Pat**_.

FIN


End file.
